


Late Nights

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: Spider Dad and Son [8]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt Peter, Poor MJ, Poor Miles, spiderdad, young Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: Prompt: How would miles and mj react if peter got minorly injured but it looked bad on the news station. so they had to wait until peter could come back home and have some rest and recovery. then of course snuggles would ensue.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Miles is 8
> 
> Prompt suggested by sometatorsaretaylor

“I can’t thank you enough MJ for watching over Miles, I promise to be home as soon as I can,” Peter said over the phone.

MJ couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t need to thank me, I love watching over my favorite nephew! Isn’t that right Miles?”

Miles, who was sitting across from MJ at the table eating his dinner, replied with a mouthful of mashed potatoes, “Yup! Aunt MJ is awesome!”

Peter chuckled over the phone before a wave of police sirens echoed through the background. “I gotta go,” Peter stated.

“Alright stay safe tiger,” MJ told him before the call disconnected. She sighed as she looked down at her phone before placing it down on the counter next to her. She turned around and went back to having dinner with her nephew.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay Sous Chief can you please hand me the butter?”

“One butter coming up,” He told MJ as he handed over the butter, “here you go Chief.”

“Thank you!” MJ bowed her head before glancing at the recipe she had one more time before adding the butter and sugar in the stand mixer before creaming it. After 4 minutes she added Cream of Tartar and a touch of baking soda.

“Alright ready to roll?”

“Please, I was born ready!” Together the two began to roll the dough they made into small balls before coating them in a cinnamon-sugar mixture. The process proved to be a messy one, but that didn’t bother anybody. They placed the small dough balls on the tray that was coated with nonstick spray. After making sure each of them had a decent space in between each other MJ popped the tray into the oven to let the cookies cook.

“Yes!” MJ and Miles high fived. “Now we gotta wait until there done, so in the me time we can watch a movie or tv.”

Miles took a moment to think before asking, “Can we watch Jurassic Park?”

A smile broke out onto MJ’s face before answering, “of course we can.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad’s gonna be soooooo jealous!” Miles stated in a matter of a fact tone as he munched on his cookie. “We’ll save him one and tell him next time he has to come early to get more.” The movie was long over and now they were just kicking back and waiting for Peter to show up to take Miles home. The tv was left in the background playing on a random channel. MJ didn’t mind it too much, she was so focused on Miles she hardly noticed what was happening behind her.

“ _Oh my god! Get a look at this!_ ” MJ ears perked up at the sound of the reporters voice from the tv. She recognized the voice as it belonged to one of her coworkers.

_“This is happening live folks! Spider-Man fighting the Green Goblin! Once and I hate to say it-but it isn’t looking too good for our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!”_ MJ’s head whipped around to look at the tv. On the screen it showed Spider-Man being thrown around almost like a rag doll by the Goblin. Peter’s suit was all dirty and torn up. Part of his mask was missing, thankfully it wasn’t torn up too bad to the point people can see who he was under there but it was still a frightening sight.

Dread and fear filled MJ’s stomach as she stared at the screen. The redhead stood up and walked into the living room, stopping in front of the tv to watch.

Miles watched this happen and quickly grew curious as to what his aunt was watching, so he jumped down from his chair and went to join MJ in the living room.

_“Will you look at that?! Goblin just fully body slammed Spider-Man into the ground!”_ The shaky news camera zoomed in onto Spider-Man, who laid motionless underneath the cracked concrete rooftop, _“I don’t think he’s moving folks!”_

 

Miles felt that same gut dropping feeling MJ felt. Dozens of questions flooded his head like a bathtub. Was his father okay? What was happening? Would everything be okay?  

“Aunt MJ…?” Miles voice was quiet and shaky. He couldn’t help but feel like a child. He unconsciously clenched onto the bottom of MJ’s shirt, something he hadn’t done since he was five.

 (Check out the art from this scene [here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtHX2o3nTUc/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1geucnziebcy9))

MJ seemed to snap out of her trance and quickly began to pull herself together. She grabbed onto the remote and turned the tv off before taking a deep breath. “I-Is dad gonna be okay?” The fear in Miles voice was evident.

“I…” MJ was at lost of what to say as she stared into Miles large honey brown eyes. As much as she wished to say Peter would be okay, what she saw on the screen showed otherwise. “I don’t know Miles,” She said truthfully. “I don’t know…”

 

* * *

 

 

MJ wasn’t sure how long her and Miles have been waiting but it was long enough that both of them began assuming the worst. She tried to comfort her nephew through this but it was hard enough for her to comfort herself let alone Miles.

So MJ resorted to just holding her nephew tight in her arms while they waited. She tried her best to stay strong for the both of them but as time passed it grew harder.

It was a little after one when there was a loud knock on the door. MJ felt her legs turn to jelly as a wave a nausea fell over her. Walking to open the door had never felt so terrifying. She glanced at Miles who was sitting up on the couch watching wide eye with a concerned expression. MJ began to unlock the door and when she opened it, instead of finding a cop to inform her of bad news it was a broken and bruised Peter standing on the other side wearing a large coat with sweatpants. It made him look like a homeless man she noted.

“Hey MJ I’m sorry-“

“Oh my god Peter-“

“DAD!”

Both MJ and Miles tackled Peter into a giant hug, surprising the battered hero. However the surprise turned into pain as he hissed at the sudden pressure to his injuries. The two pulled back and a similar worry feel upon them both. “Miles go get your father an ice pack.” Miles quickly obliged, leaving the two adults alone.

“God Peter! You had one job!” MJ exclaimed as she help bring the injured hero inside. Miles quickly moved to close the door as MJ led Peter to the couch despite his protesting.

“MJ I’m fine! It’s nothing Spider-Man can’t handle!” Peter said, brushing off the worry.

“Peter you were thrown into the ground by a giant green monster!”

“...You saw that?”

“Yes Peter I did! It was all over the news! I was so worried! I thought you were dead!“ MJ quickly shut her mouth, taking in a deep breath trying to steady herself. “MJ….”

“You can’t keep doing that to me Peter, you’re not invincible. As much as you think you might be, at the end of the day you’re still human.” MJ’s words resonated with the hero’s heart, leaving him speechless. The webslinger was lucky to have somebody to bring him back to reality when he had his head up in the clouds.

“I-I’m sorry MJ.” That was all Peter could think to say. A heavy silence filled the apartment. All that could be heard was the sound of small hesitate footsteps coming from behind MJ.

The redhead turned to see Miles watching the couple nervously with an ice pack in hand. MJ immediately let the tension in her body go, letting her shoulders drop.

“Is everything okay?” Miles asked, concern lacing his words.

“Everything is fine Miles,” Peter quickly spoke up. MJ shot the hero a small glare, but didn’t say anything. She knew he was trying to protect Miles but things were almost certainly not okay.

“I brought the ice pack.” Miles held out the ice pack towards his father, who gladly took it.

“Thanks kiddo,” Peter shot the smaller kid a smile before pressing the pack onto his (probably bruised) ribs.

“I’m glad you’re okay dad, I thought you were a goner when Goblin picked you up and yeeted you into the floor!”

“Yeeted?” Peter repeated, confused at the foreign word that came out of his sons mouth. “Is that some new slang I should know about?”

MJ couldn’t hold back the smile forming on her lips. She mentally cursed at herself for allowing herself to smile.

“You’re super old,” Miles sighed.

“Excuse you! I'll have you know I’m very hip and young!” Peter scoffed at the subtle burn.

The tension in the room died down as both MJ and Miles let out a snicker. “Laughing at the injured hero. For shame.” Peter shook his head, faking the look of shame on his face.

Suddenly Miles let out a loud yawn before rubbing his eyes. “Maybe you two should stay here for the night? It’s been a long day for everyone and it’s really late. Don’t want you guys walking in the dark.” MJ suggested.

“I don’t want to intrude-“

“Peter. I wouldn’t have offered if I thought you were intruding,” MJ stated firmly. The two stared at each other for a remarkably long time. MJ wasn’t sure who broke the staring contest they were having, but she was about 50% sure it was herself.

“Come on Miles. You can sleep on my bed.” MJ held out her hand but was surprised when Miles hesitated, biting his lip. “Go on bud, it’s late,” Peter added before letting out his own small yawn.

MJ closely examined the hesitating boy. She noticed Miles was doing that thing where he’d get nervous and shy away from everyone. MJ was pretty good at reading the boy since she technically helped raised him. She knew he only really did this when he wants to ask for something but too embarrassed or ashamed to ask. It didn’t take long to piece together what exactly was bothering him.

“Peter you should join him, the bedroom is big enough for the both of you,” MJ suggested. Miles seemed to calm down at her suggestion, his tense body slowly began to relax.

“Where would you sleep? I don’t want to steal your bed-“

“Auntie MJ can sleep with us!” Miles suddenly spoke up. Both adults turned a bright red at the thought of being next to each other in a bed. Sure it was silly to blush. After all they were only friends and friends do this all the time! Nothing wrong with that.

Right?

“Uh...I’m not sure if aunt MJ would be okay-“

“It’s fine!” MJ brushed it off, flashing Miles a quick smile.

 

* * *

 

 

After everyone had prepared for bed, both adults collapsed on the bed with Miles in between them. A good thirty minutes past of Peter staring at the ceiling nervously when MJ spoke up in a quiet tone, “you know you’re thinking so loud I can practically hear that big brain of yours.”

Peter jumped at the sound of the redheads soft voice. He thought she had fallen asleep with Miles but was clearly wrong. He shifted his head to meet a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes looking straight at him.

“Mind telling me what’s going through there spiderboy or do you wanna wait until the sun shines?”

“It’s...nothing.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like something isn’t bothering you. Cause I’m not sure if you’ve noticed I’m your best friend. I know you like I know how talk. You can’t lie to me like everyone else,” MJ shifted her body slightly so she was fully facing Peter, “I have Parker BS meteor and I have to say it’s pretty accurate when it comes to calling you out on your bs.”

Peter broke into a half hearted smile. Leave it to MJ to set him straight when he need it. God what would he do without her?

“I’m just thinking about earlier...I’m sorry you guys had to see that. I don’t want you guys to worry-“

“-But we do Pete. That’s my job. To worry about my best friend since you seem to lack doing that for yourself. Miles is gonna worry because your his father and he loves you. We both do.”

“You love me?” Peter was flabbergasted. He was most certainly not expecting that to come out during this little sleepover fest after almost dying (kinda) a few hours prior. Surely she meant to platonically right? Like a friends love? No way would a girl like MJ love a mess like him. It was way too good to be true.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have stuck by your side this whole time if I didn’t.”

“Y-Yeah right….”

There was a beat of silence where nothing but the soft snores of Miles could be heard. Nobody moved or said a thing. “I know you love being Spider-Man, and that nothing I could say could stop you from being him. I respect that part of you and I will stick by you no matter what. Even when you’re getting _yeeted_ around by the Goblin.” Peter let out a small chuckle. “But I won’t promise you that I won’t be worried or scared for you everytime you go out. Cause it is scary to hear that you’re fighting a bunch of bad guys with superpowers or weapons which can kill you. It’s just hard knowing you out your life on the line every night and that maybe one day you won’t walk through my door with that stupid smile on your face.” MJ let out a watery laugh.

“I’m sorry that me being Spider-Man made you feel this way. I had no idea-“

“I know you didn’t. I didn’t want you to. You already have enough on your plate Pete. I don’t want you to worry because I’m worried,” MJ admitted. “I also don’t want you to stop doing what you love because I’m scared. New York needs you and I won’t be the one to stand in the middle of that.”

Peter felt speechless. Here he was being told by his best friend, who knows all about his secret side job as Spider-Man also happens to be the person he has a crush on, that they care for him. It was conflicting. On one hand, He didn’t want MJ or Miles to feel worried for him. He just wanted them both to be happy. While on the other, everyone he’s ever met that knew his secret identity didn’t care for him like MJ did. It felt great.

“Thank you for staying-“

Then the unexpected happen. MJ moved closer and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. At first the hero was completely shocked. Was this an illusion and he’s still actually passed out on the rooftop with Goblin? When the redhead pulled back Peter’s jaw dropped open.

MJ simply smiled before saying, “try to get some sleep. You need it.”

Peter was rendered speechless once again.

“Night Tiger.”

Peter watched as his friend turned around leaving him shocked. A few seconds past before his mind processed what happened and when it did a dopey smile spread across his face.

He couldn’t help but think ‘ _maybe almost dying wasn’t so bad_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest prompts and stuff in the comments :)
> 
> Thank you @thewaywardangel on Instagram for the amazing fanart! Partnering up with them was so much fun and they’re really cool!  
> Check it out at the link here -> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtHX2o3nTUc/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=qcmsa5zstctl


End file.
